American SWA
by resent anime fan
Summary: The Italians are not the only ones that use cyborgs to do the goverments dirty work. Find out about it through the eyes of Max, a generation 3 cyborg.
1. Chapter 1

Ok here I am again, the last fanfic left me with doubt. I did not know were I was going, I did not know who the enemy was, I was just writing for ignorant fun. I will try to be serious now and start something worth the while.

This fanfic uses character from Yu Aida, Alpha (Original character from Boomer Gonzales) and my character Max.

Note: I do not own any of Yu Aida's characters or Alpha.

Thanks to Colonel Marksman with this chapter.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 1: The Transfer

Astoria Queens, New York 3:00 p.m. The sounds of running footsteps and hard panting can be heard through the dark and grim shadows of an apartment complex. The man in his late forties stops to investigate his injury and sees a bullet wound the size of his fist.

The sounds of slow footsteps alert him as he commences his run for the staircase door. He kicks the door open and places a wooden chair against it. As he continues his way up the stairs to the roof, he is startled by the sound the door being smashed down to a pile as his pursuer aims his shotgun at him and fires. He is hit with a 12 gauge slug in right arm just as he stumbled to  
the roof door. He knows he is done for as he looks around and finds no way out.

"You know, for an old man, you move pretty fast."

As the wounded runner turns around he is met by the barrel of the shotgun–in the hands of a sixteen-year-old boy wearing an eyepatch and glasses. His black hair was brushed back neatly.

"Y–you are done for kid! We know the SWA is up to this, and we are going to expose you!"

The boy laughed to himself before racking the pump of his shotgun.

"Any last words?"

"Pandia will always live!"

The boy threw him the shotgun and moved back slowly to the door.

"There is one round left in it, if you can finish me off. You're free to  
go."

"W–why are you doing–this?" The man picked up the shotgun with his left hand and as soon as he raised it up, the boy had thrown a knife strung to his sleeve around the man's neck, nearly choking him. With one fluid motion, the boy decapitated the man. Blood split everywhere, on the walls, floor, and even on himself. The boy retracted his knife and made a call on his Blackberry.

"I'm done Maya, come pick me up and....and have the cleaners bring some extra napkins."

"We will be there shortly Max." the voice replied. "Have you extracted any info from him?"

"Something about them exposing us, but how could he know me?"

"We will have a meeting about this."

Max yawned. "Better make it tomorrow cuz' it's late."

"You did good today Max. You're free to have tomorrow to yourself."

A metal clink sound suddenly aroused from the rooftop.

"Yeah, thanks–by the way did you send Erica up here?"

"No," Maya paused. "Erica is with me."

Max suddenly dropped the phone and took his 10mm Kimber Eclipse 1911 out of his shoulder holster. Before the phone hit the floor a dart hit Max in the neck. The world seemed to have been dancing around Max as he felt sloppy and dazed as if on drugs. As Max struggled to stay on his feet in a combat-ready position, the shooter revealed himself.

"What was the hell is this!?"

"Right about now you should feel like you can't breath," the shooter replied, "The effects won't kill you, but I bet you wish they did."

"Are you–Pandia?"

"No, we are just–old friends of you're agency. I think I have to go. Nice meeting you Max."

Max collapsed to the ground to the willpower of the drugs, but remained conscious. He helplessly watched the attacker leave. After a few more minutes Maya and Erica arrive with the cleaning crew. They found Max, slumped in the corner of the roof, panting and sweating.

Maya spoke first. "Max! Are you ok?"

"Like a million bucks," Max replied trying to stand up with their help.

"Still his usual cocky self."

"Oh shut up," Max replied before slumping back to the ground.

"What happened?" Maya asked.

"Some guy shot me with something and I started feeling weak. He also said something about him being our friends."

"We will talk about this later. Are you alright now?"

"Yea I can walk by myself now."

After Max retained his balance he picked up his dropped 1911 from the floor and holstered it, he was taken to the car.

"Estas bien hermano?" (Are you ok brother?) Maya asked.

"No, me encabrono lo del tipo este." (No, I'm pissed off about this guy)

Erica then hugged Max in a sisterly kind of way.

"Don't bust your balls over this, let's just go. Maya come on it's late."

Maya gets in the car, turns it on and drive's away.

After a few minutes they are in the American SWA parking lot. They park the BMW and everybody exits.

Max looked at his watch. "It's 3:24 in the morning, I need to sleep."

"You guys," Maya said to the team, "do not wait for me."

"It's not like we were going to," Erica replied.

"Whatever."

Max and Erica depart from Maya and head for their rooms. As Max enter's the door to both their rooms, he falls unconscious to the floor from how tired he was.

While moving Max to the bed, Erica says aloud, "That happen's when you stay up for three day's straight on a mission."

Max falls asleep and Erica prepares to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I hope I did better this time. Pleas review.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 2: EVERYDAY LIFE.**

The SWA has always been home to the most extensive variety of operatives, each one with a back-story to deal with. Erica, taped while her father raped and killed her at the age of 12. Angel, a snuff child ring victim at the age of 10. Michel, died of drug abuse at the age of 15. Omar, shot dead at a gas station by gansters at 15.

Out of all the operatives, only one patient had an unsucessfull brain-wash prosidure, Max.

The brain-washing prosidure was not only done to eliminate the chance of the cyborgs breaking away to extract revenge, but also for preventing them from going insane from their past trauma's. But the American SWA lacked the equipment and quemical's that the Italian SWA has, and there for have more limitation's to what they can do. Max was the first to proove it. When Max was 13, his name was Tommy. Tommy suffered from depresion, anxiety, lack of self worth his hole life and his family were very distant with him. He was also abused in private school, he would be often beaten by other classmates. One day Tommy, unexplicably and brutally killed 5 classmates, 3 teachers and his family in a soposed psychotic episode. Tommy was then sentenced to an Asylum where he was diagnosed with a personality disorder, but further studie's were decimated after Tommy commited suicide by stabing himslef multiple times with a shiv in the chest. The last studie's of Tommy's personality disorder happened to have uncovered the answers of his brutality. The pain and suffering of Tommy's childhood created an alternate persona in Tommy. That alternate persona was building a different person alltogether. A person without morals, fears or remorse, a person with an unstable pleasure for killing. His name is Max. The alternate persona of Tommy, built from the hate and pain of Tommy's childhood.

Although Max does not remmember everything in his past, he often has visions of his killing's and of his other fading persona, Tommy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**INTEROGATION ROOM.**

The interoation room was Max's favorite room. He would often pass his time interogating and torturing his captives, it was his favorite hobbie. His new victim was Mr. Bregart, a Padania informer and alias to the Padania faction in America was tied to a chair. Max enters the room with Erica.

Max: (Siting on the table) " So you are Mr. Bregart. You have done a lot of bad thing in your past."

Erica: (Siting next to Max) " No shit. Snuff filming, human trafic, and black market weapons."

Bregart: " You brats dont know who you are dealing with."

Max: " Hey, there's no reason to be hasty. Lets a have drink!."

Erica: (Presenting the Vodka bottle) " Here I'll let you have the honor, Max."

Max: (Taking the bottle) " Thank you."

Max opened the bottle and took a some directly from it without any glass.

Max: " Your turn!."

Max spilled the whole bottle on to Mr. Bregart's lap.

Bregart: " What are you doing!?."

Max: (Taking his lighter from his pocket) " How do you know about us?."

Max droped the lighter on to Mr. Bregart and he cought on fire. He was screming and jumping.

Bregart: " Fuck you!!!."

Max: " I got some cool water here for you if tell me."

Bregart: " You twisted brat!."

Max: " Wrong answer."

Max then took opened and spiled some more Vodka into his lap.

Bregart: " Stop!. We got the info from someone inside the SWA!!!.....ahhhhh!!!........fuck!!!!............ stop. Pleas stop!!."

Max: " From here?."

Bregart: " No!. from the Italian SWA!!!........Now stop!!!."

Max: " Ok. Erica, cool him off befor he looses his balls, and throw him in the cell. I got to go."

Max left to Maya's office. As Max was about to open the door to the office, Maya spran out almost knocking into Max.

Max: (Holding on to Maya, as not to let her trip) " Wow, whats the hurry!?."

Maya: " I was going to look for you. The shit has hit the fan!. We need to find out who is the rat!."

Max: " Hey, take it easy. What are we going to do?."

Maya: " We are going to have to go to Itali.....try to see what's hapenning out there."

Max: " Are you ok? you seem out of it."

Maya: " No I'm not ok, I cant go to jail!. Fuck, I have not even been married!."

Max: " Dont worry. I thought you were married to the job."

Maya: " Fuck you. God I need to rest....Max...you can let go of me."

Max: " Sorry about that."

Maya: " We are leaving tommarow, so pack up. Erica is comming too."

Max: " Is her handler comming?."

Maya: " Yea...and I dont want any problems with you and him."

Max: (While leaving) That's up to him."

Max left to the outdoor shooting range to burn off some steam. Bringing with him some of his weapon's. As Max takes out his Kimber custom 1911 in .400 Carbon caliber, trying to sight it in at 40 yards. To his left was Erica shooting her Glock 22 .40 S&W caliber. Max was about to sight in his pistol, but Erica wanted to talk to Max.

Erica " Max, are you going to Itali?."

Max: " I gues. Why do ask?."

Erica: " I did not want to go alone, that's all."

Max: " Dont worry, I'll be by your side."

**ROOM 5.**

Max and Erica get ready to go to bed. Max was about to change into his sleep wear but found Erica in the bathroom, naked. Max had seen Erica without her bra, but never fully naked. Max had always love for her, but he swore to himself and to Erica that they would never be together in that way. Max left Erica to her shower in privacy and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

!!!WARNING!!! This chapter might be moved to the M chapter latter on. This chapter contains very violent torture scenes. I have nothing against woman so please dont flame on the torture scene.

Well I hope I did better this time. Please review.

Alpha does not belong to me; he belongs to his creator Boomer Gonzales.

Frederick does not belong to me; he belongs to his creator PanzerIV.

Nero does not belong to me; he belongs to his creator Probit Return.

I thank all the above for their help with this chapter and many others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 3: ITALY.

ITALIAN SWA; 3:00 PM.

The trip to Italy was uneventful at best, the beautiful sights were the main attraction for Maya . Max on the other hand was more focused on when and where he would receive his weapons. Max knew every operative from all the SWA's and even had all the information on the weapons transactions that were done on a daily basis and never found any information regarding Air rifles on their lists. There was only one piece of information that rang a bell in Max, an incident in the SWA a few years back.

"Alpha," Max whispered to himself.

"What was that Max?" asked Maya behind the wheel of the black Audi. "You've been very quiet this whole trip, whats wrong?"

"Nothing I was just thinking Maya, you remember about that kid that went AWOL on the Agency a while back?" he started.

"Hmmm.....I think his name is Alpha and I heard he was dead. Why do you ask?" she asked not knowing where this was going.

"I...nothing; just asking," he said not sure whether or not he was right.

"Yea...oh I think this is the place," she said as she parked the car in the nearest lot. Exiting the vehicle, two operatives were in the parking lot apparently waiting for their arrival. A boy the age of 16 accompanied by a blonde about the same age with two ponytails approach them.

"Guten tag, my name is Frederick and this is Triela. Nice too meet you both." He extended his hand to Max.

Max took notice of his language and his old German ware. "Yea, guten tag to you too Hitler." He laughed as he bumped into Frederick on purpose before Max left to explore the building by himself.

"What the hell is with him?" asked Triela. "You know he reminds me of Eduar...." She stopped as soon as she saw Frederick staring at her.

"I'm really sorry; he's like that all the time. Can you show me the way to the office?" asked Maya, not familiar with the building.

"Sure, no problem," Triela answered. "We are having a meeting with most the operatives and handlers from sister companies like OTAWO and your American version of us. It looks like there's a leak from the inside and if we dont do something....we are done for." Triela said as she placed her arm around Frederick. "Well be better get going." She added guiding Maya through the building.

"You sure are right; the shit hit the fan pretty hard these past few days." Maya started. "We even got ambushed on our last mission. It seems you guys also had some casualties."

"Yea two of our best were injured in our last missions so far." Frederick pointed out. "We are going to discuss this here." Frederick said pointing to the office. "After you." Frederick opened and held the door for both Maya and Triela. Max had already found the office and was leaning against the wall to the left of the door.

The office was full with operatives, handlers and even staff members were on hand for the meeting. Fratello groups from OTAWO and both SWA's were fit inside the tiny room. With only a few seats Max reserved the one close to the wall by putting his foot on it.

"Maya, over here," Max nodded up and pushed the seat close to Maya. "Thanks." Maya took the seat and looked around to find that Chief Lorenzo had yet to appear. "Max, when was this meeting supposed to be!?." Asked Maya in a rather loud whisper with a pissed off expression.

Max raised his shoulders and asked the operative next to him. " Hey pretty boy, when is Lorenzo supposed to be here?." The other operative turned around. "Who me?." He asked with a raised eye brow.

Max took notice of his rather strange jet-black eyes. "Yea you vampire, when is your boss supposed to be here?" asked again a little irritated.

"First off..." he started getting closer to Max."My name is Nero and second Lorenzo is not my boss," he stated getting closer and closer with every word he said.

"Better stay back Nero," he started. "I'm not someone you should fuck with," Max said taking a look at his handler who was seated at the end of the room looking back at Nero. "Your pretty brunette girlfriend is waiting for you." He barely finished saying that and was met by the barrel of an Original Colt 1911 .45 ACP pistol to the chest. Everybody went silent as they reached for their own personal side arms.

"Look you bastard," Nero started with gritted teeth. "I dont know who the fuck you think you are but if you say anything about Wendy again, I will personally kill you!." By this time Wendy and Maya had gotten up and tried to warn the others to get them to holster their weapons.

"Nero," Max started with a calm tone. "This pistol you are holding is an original WWII 1911A1 pistol, it has a stiff two stage trigger, I have a dollar that says I can break your neck before you get that rig a half an inch on the first stage of the trigger," he said looking Nero straight in the eyes.

"Nero! Holster your weapon. NOW!" Wendy said nearly screaming at Nero. Nero de-cocked the pistol and holstered it. "Youre lucky we have a use for you," Nero whispered at Max.

"When you dont need me, let me know," Max whispered back and smiled leaning against the wall again.

The door to the room opens and in came Lorenzo, the head of the SWA. He takes a seat behind the desk, his cyborg Tea accompanied him. Everybody gets up from their seats. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Pleas sit down. Now please excuse me for getting down to the point. It has to my attention that in these past few days we have had more cyborg killed than in 5 years due to ambushes that were too precise to be done without inside help and information. The files that are being sent out to you right now by Tea are...."

"Hey! Speak English or Spanish for fucks sake! I cant understand a bloody word your saying!" Max promptly interrupted. "Max shut up your going to get me in trouble!" Maya said slapping Max in the back of the head.

"As I was saying....these files contain information of the ambushes I want you all to study them and I hope to have all of your reports in the morning. Everybody is dismissed, except for you two," Lorenzo said pointing to Maya and Max. The handlers and their respective cyborgs left soon after. Max and Maya both were led to the chairs closest to Lorenzos desk.

"So you two are?" Lorenzo asked this time in English.

"My name is Maya Brooks and this is Max. I'm terribly sorry that Max interrupted on your speech," Maya said as she stared daggers at Max.

"Is this your cyborg?" asked Lorenzo slipping back in his chair. "He seems a bit foulmouthed if you ask me. Have you not raised his conditioning level?" He said fixing his glasses.  
"My conditioning level is at full, I even have to inject it directly into my blood stream," Max answered before Maya could.

"I have yet to read your record," Lorenzo said with a dead cold voice. He extended his hand to receive Max's record file which Max threw on the desk. Lorenzo picked up the Yellowbook thick file and read through the first few pages and knew he had a handful right away. As soon as he set the file down, Jean Croce rushed through the door.

"Please excuse me Chief. We captured two Padania agents who we believe were involved in the ambushes." Jean said taking notice of Lorenzos irritation of him not knocking on the door before entering.

"You are excused but next time please knock first. Have you interrogated them yet?" Lorenzo asked looking at Max's shark smile.

"No, we were going to send Frederick to the interrogation room right now." Jean said still holding the door.

"Get me two mouth gags, a hammer and box of 10 inch nails and that info is in your pocket." Max butted in looking at Jean and then Lorenzo for confirmation.

"Sir?" asked Jean for confirmation on Max's proposition.

"Lets see what he can do," confirmed Lorenzo getting up off his seat to lead the way for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Who are they?" asked Max looking through the two-way mirror at the suspects.

"Maria Stratz and Pedro Gnat; they were in our hit list for about two years before we thought they were dead. They were dealing with Section One and the cleaning crew to mark them as dead on the list."

" I see. I take it you have....examined them right?" said Max receiving a folder containing personal information.

"Yes of course," said Jean trying to figure out where this was going.

"So this Maria girl.....she has these.....rather peculiar piercings in such places?" Max said still reading the folder.

"May I know what youre trying to get at?" Jean said with a bit of irritation.

"Thats all I need to know right now," he said taking the little moveable table with him to the interrogation room.

Opening the door to the cold metal room and looking at the beautiful girl in front of him restrained in the chair with her legs spread open Max could not help but fantasize at what he would do to her. Sitting down facing Pedro, Max knew what role to play.

"So Pedro....I have the understanding that you are a Spaniard right? I'm one too, so if youd like we could speak Spanish. Is that alright?" Max asked Pedro wile leaning back in his seat. Pedro did not speak.

"Ok, so you dont want to talk. How about you missy? I'm a very nice guy if youd cooperate but if not. I can make your life a miserable fucking existence if you dont." Max said getting up from his seat and closing the distance between them.

"This is what I'm going to do," Max said as he takes his leather gloves from his jacket pocket and puts them on. "You are going to tell the guys behind this two-way mirror whatever they want to know or Pedro here is going to die a slow and painful death." Max took the gag and placed it around Pedros mouth. Max backed up and grabbed the hammer and a couple of nails from the nail box.

"OK, Maria. I'm waiting for ya," Max waited. Pedro turned his face to meet Maria and shook his head to signal her not to say anything.

"Oh; how courageous of you," Max walked behind Pedro and placed the tip of the nail to his back close to his spine. "It only gives me another excuse to do this."

Before Pedro knew it the swift motion of the hammer pierced his spine he could not move any part of his body. The nail dug into his spine paralyzing him. He wanted to scream madly but instead vomited inside his mouth. With the gag in place he knew he would drown in his own puke. Tears, blood and pain this is what Max wanted to see.

"Whats wrong? Cant breath? How about I make you some new holes to breathe through," Max laughed as he watched him choke.

"Lets make a hole here," Max hit a nail over his head, blood shooting out from the side of the nail. Max knocked another nail into the jugular vein. By this time Pedro was already dead but continued to flinch. Max was covered in blood but he could not be happier.

Maria blamed herself and sobbed silently not wanting to show her weakness to Max. She was scared, scared to her soul. Now that Pedro was dead she was next.

"Look hes still flinching! Hahahaha."  
Max laughs unnerved her to the core.

"Are you...a...s-sadist?" Maria asked between sobs. Max turned around and got uncomfortably close almost touching lips.

"Are you scared already?" asked Max before getting his answer. The smell of hot urine got his attention. As he looked down he saw how Maria wet herself from the fear but he wanted to do so much more.

"Why dont we put this on." Max placed the gag around her mouth and pulled her pony tail to the back to tie it on the leg of the chair.

"HPMMMMM!!!!." Maria screamed the pain of having her head twisting down while being seated was too much to bear.

"Already getting me exited with your screams eh? You little tease."  
Max walked in front of her and looked at her breast area.  
So you do have these rather perverted things on you." Max tore the shirt and took a look at her nicely shaped breasts behind her bra. He took the left nipple and gave it a firm pinch, feeling the nipple get harder.

"HEHMMNHEBHEBHHH!!!" she tried to scream. She blushed and moaned in both delight and discomfort.

"Did I hear a moan? You have to be teasing me," Max ripped the bra and her breasts seemed to have bounced from being contained. "So here they are," Max looked at her nipple piercings and the fantasies just kept getting fed.

Max found that his finger was just small enough to fit inside the ring piercing. Max pulled on it until the nipple turned slightly white. The moans and muffled screams almost drove him to the edge.

"How do you feel if I do this?" Max twisted the nipple hard enough for it to bleed.

" KWMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!"

"Common you can scream louder!" Max ripped the piercing from the nipple. Blood trickled down to her stomach and some made a pool in her belly button. Tears ran over her face and saliva through the edge of the mouth.

"Lets see the other piercing shall we?"  
Marias eyes lit up and she knew she was going to be in a world of pain. Max opened her short pants and lowered them far enough to see her damp panties.

"Some people say experience makes you stronger.....I beg to differ. Pain makes you stronger."  
Max lowered her panties and saw two clitoris rings. Maria was flushed red with embarrassment. She hoped that her body did not betray her and that this boy would not rape her.

"Before you start getting ideas I dont plan on raping you. I have enough addictions to deal with and becoming a nymphomaniac will only make it worse." Max traced his finger ever so slightly around her pink folds making Maria feel embarrassment and desperation. She knew he liked doing this and he was good at it too. Putting his fingers inside the two rings Max noticed how soft her skin was and how delicate she became.

"HPHEMAMMMMMMM!"

"Youre so soft and sensitive arent you?" Max slowly ripped the first ring off. Maria arched back, tears raining down her face as she bit into the gag trying to make the pain go away. Blood trickling down her womanhood and having a boy 10 years younger than her playing sadistic bondage games with her was more than enough to break her but yet he continued his torture.

"OK now honey-I told you I could be a nice guy but you just gave me the reason to do all this and was it worth it? Now I could finish you up right now and turn you into my pet but unfortunately I cant have you so I'll let you go." Max took off the mouth gag and pocketed his leather gloves. Exiting the door Max looked back. "See you later hun".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WOW this one was long as hell.

Thanks to Boomer Gonzales for his spell check ( I suck at writing in english).


End file.
